New Plan
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: She had her life planned but one night it changed, will she be able to make a new plan now that everything she knew changed, will she find who she’s meant to be and will physical attraction turn to true love? Jane/Rafael


Title: New Plan

Category: Jane the Virgin

Characters: Jane Villanueva and Rafael Solono 'Main Pairing, others as I see them will filter in'

Summary: She had her life planned but one night it changed, will she be able to make a new plan now that everything she knew changed, will she find who she's meant to be and will physical attraction turn to true love?

Author's Note: I recently fell in love with the show and I love Jane and Rafael, so this is one of my first JTV fanfic. The characters set on JTV are great, but for me I tweaked them a little because I can't write as well and the script writers, lol. Please read and review, thanks.

Jane's POV

I had my life planned out, I knew what I would be a teacher who loved to write secretly. I knew who I would marry Michael Cordero JR who I have been dating for two years. I knew we'd live close to my mom and Abuela and we'd have two kids. I grew up without siblings and at times it was lonely. Michael had a brother William and they got along until they were teenagers. I don't know the whole story he doesn't like to talk about it. Yes I had my life planned out.

January 18th 2015

South Beach, Florida

The Marbella Hotel

"Oh yes." I moaned. ".Yes."

My body felt more alive then it had ever, a fire was consuming me and I knew at once it was a dream, see I was a virgin, I was saving myself for marriage but hey a girl can dream. Now this dream didn't star Michael, I'd never be able to look at him if they did. No this one starred a tall dark and beyond handsome man. See I had met the real version once years ago. Then we only shared a kiss but he's starred in many of my dreams.

"Rafael." I moaned as he pushed himself harder into me.

His lips crashed onto mine hard and I wondered if they would swell from dream kissing.

"Jane." He moaned as my body rippled around him and a few more thrust inside me he left go before collapsing over me and I faded.

I felt the sun hot on my back as I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that wasn't my ceiling. As I looked around I noticed this was my room. There was a slight pounding in my head telling me I drunk a little to much. As I sat up the sheet that was covering fell and I noticed I was naked.

"Oh my god." I said coving myself.

"Baby what's wrong?" A voice I knew said.

"Rafael?" I said as he rolled over sitting up next to me.

"Good morning Mrs. Solono." He said leaning in and kissing me.

"Huh?" I said noticing the huge ring that sat on my left finger. "We got married?"

He had a silver band around his left ring finger that matched mine without the stone.

"Yes, it's a bit blurry but you insisted since you promised to wed before sex." Rafael said. "God the sex, that was amazing."

"Oh god." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have a boyfriend." I said. "I have a plan."

"Oh." He said. "You didn't mention him last night."

"We've been dating for two years." I said, "What did I do?"

"Relax." He said. "We can get a divorce if you really want one."

He got up fully naked and walked to the bathroom.

I must've been in shock how could I have done this. I quickly jumped out of bed and dressed. Rafael reappeared as I was slipping my wedges on.

"Leaving?" He asked.

"I need to get home, my mom must be worried about me and my Abuela." I said.

"Let me drive you." He said.

"No, i'll take the bus, I need to think." I said.

"If you're sure." He said walking not over. "Here takes these."

He handed me two blue pills and a bottle of water. I gladly down the pills and water.

".Look, I'm staying here at The Marbella." He said handing me a key card. "If you need anything come by."

I nodded and got out of there.

The whole bus ride home I kept thinking how I cheated on Michael, I had sex for the first time and now I was married to a man I meet one five years ago who I told my secret dream to.

As I was working up to my house I slipped the huge ring on my finger off. I didn't know what I was going to do.

"About time." My mother Xiomara said.

"Huh?" I said.

"How much did you drink last night?" My mom asked.

"A lot." I said.

"Well good thing you texted about crashing at the hotel or I'd be worried." Xo said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just hungover." I said. "Where is Abuela?"

"Work." Xo said. "Michael called said he'd be over at two to drive you to school."

"Okay, I should shower and change." I said.

She looked at me oddly but I escaped to my room.

The shower helped me feel more awake but my head hurt more then just a hangover. When Michael arrived I jumped when he went to hug me.

"Sorry." I said scooping the book I dropped up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Still hungover." I said. "Let's go."

The drive to my collage took about thirty minutes but it felt like forever. I didn't know what to say or do.

"Are o sure you're okay." Michael asked.

"Sorry just lots on m mind." I said. "Thanks for the ride."

I was out of he car and walking towards school before he could respond.

Getting lost in school helped me a little but showing up for work made me stomach hurt.

"He girl." Lena said. "Where did you disappear to last night?"

".I fell asleep in one of the vacant rooms." I lied.

"And Mr. Hottie?" She asked.

".Who?" I asked.

"You two were like glued together, you danced and talked alone all night, or until I left with Billy." She said.

"Rafael." I said.

"Sounds sexy like him." Lena said.

"Guys the new management team wants to talk with us." Frankie said coming in.

Closing my locker I looked myself over once before fallowing Lena out to the restaurant. Standing there was a ground of men and in the middle was Rafael.

"Your dance partner." Lena said.

"Shh." I said.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen, I am Rafael Solono." Rafael said smiling. "Last week my father's company Solono Hotels bought the Marbella. Over the next few months we will be changing a lot of things. We are going to be growing TM into an up scale resort. There will be some remodeling going on as well. Schedules will be changing also, some of you may be moved around as we restructure and I hope you are all willing for the changes that are coming."

He looked at me as we spoke and I was lost again.

"This is Roman Zazo." Rafael said. "My right hand man, he will be in charge of entertainment, parties and events."

"I am looking forward to making us all bank." The man on his left said.

"Also this is Peter he is our new lounge manager, he'll be making your new schedules, so see him tomorrow for details." Rafael said. "I know this is a lot to take in, so let's go forward and please come to any of us with any issues."

Everyone began moving around getting to work.

"Come on Jane." Lena said pulling me the kitchens.

Work took over as we got busy and I was thankful for that.

"Villanueva I know you're off, but can you takes this up to Penthouse 2." The kitchen manager said.

I nodded and pushed the cart out of the kitchen. Taking the staff elevator up to the top floor I knock on the enthuse door.

"Hello Jane." Rafael said.

Looking up I met his charismatic smile.

"Hey." I said trying not to look at his unbuttoned shirt.

I pushed the cart in as he moved aside.

"Late dinner." I asked.

"Yes, I've been going all day, I haven't had time to eat." He said. "Are you off?"

"Yes." I said.

"Will you join me for a bite?" He asked revealing the hotel's famous grilled cheese.

"You remembered." I said.

"Yes, I craved them during my chemo days." He said.

"I didn't know you had cancer." I said.

"About three years ago." He said as we sat down.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Leukemia." He said.

"Woe." I said.

"Yeah, it was a dark time in my life, but after a visit from my sister I changed everything, I started fighting and began changing everything about me. I wanted to do better then I was." He said.

I found myself drawn to him, talking to him seemed easy and he listened as I talked.

"That was good." I said finishing my sandwich.

"Good." He said. "I remember why we clicked that day, so easy to talk too and beautiful to look at."

"Really?" I found myself asking.

"Really." He said standing up and walking over to open the terrace doors before walking to the bar. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." I said.

He poured me a glass of tea and one for himself.

"So, why aren't you writing?" He asked.

"I write." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, just secretly." I said.

"You love writing." He said.

"I do, but it's not my plan." I said.

"What was your plan?" He asked.

"Well I'd be a teacher who wrote secretly until I had a novel done." I said. "Then I get married and have kids."

"Sounds like a plan." He said.

"I'm a planner, I like having everything planned out." I said.

"But where is the fun, the spontaneity." He asked pulling me to stand in front of him.

"Tell me beautiful girl where is the fire and passion?"

Slowly he moved his arms up mine setting them on fire.

Slowly he tipped my head up and then captured my lips with his and I was lost again. Our clothes were tossed to the floor as we made our way to the bed where he lost himself in me and I decided to stop thinking and just feel. He kissed me hard and deep as we moved together. His hands molded and smoothed over my skin as mine did his. It was so intense and magical like it was meant to be like this with him.

"Rafael." I moaned as I exploded around him.

"Jane." He groaned his body stretched over mine.

I felt my eyes fluttering close as he held me to him and I kissed my hair.

"Sleep beautiful." He said and I did.

TBC PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR IF YOU WANT MORE TNX


End file.
